


Three Important Breakfasts

by MeganMoonlight



Category: Breakfast with Scot (2007)
Genre: Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A peek at three moments from Sam's life with Eric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Important Breakfasts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lil_1337](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/gifts).



1\. Eric wasn’t the type to prepare breakfast, as Sam found out as soon as they decided on meeting each other on a more regular basis (when Eric still refused to call it “dating” and just kept changing the subject whenever Sam even mentioned the word, or anything related to it).

Eric would just take a piece of bread and butter from the fridge or a leftover take-out from the day before and that was it. Or he would skip breakfast altogether, doesn’t matter how many times Sam told him it was not very healthy. Eric just paid no attention to it. Which meant that if Sam wanted breakfast, he had to make it himself, though Eric always let him use whatever he had found in the kitchen. And it was all fine. Everybody had different habits, Eric just had different priorities and “more important” things to do in the morning. Sam understood that.

However, when he was cooking, all alone in the kitchen while Eric went jogging, Sam felt… uncomfortable. Or, more like, there was this strange feeling of emptiness inside of him. When the only sounds he heard were coming from him scrambling eggs and from the coffee maker, he felt like something was missing. He was used to spending mornings together with people, talking, joking, and then even eating together in silence would have been fine because it would be them spending time with another person. 

One day Eric got back home after jogging for about an hour, just when Sam finished putting scrambled eggs on the second plate, he stepped in the kitchen and snagged the plate from the counter. He murmured a quiet “thanks” as he pressed a quick kiss to Sam’s cheek and went to the living room, saying that he needed a break after his workout.

Sam was left alone in the kitchen once again. With a sigh he sat down to eat his breakfast in silence, trying to remind himself that Eric did not have much experience with dating, according to what he briefly mentioned about his previous relationships. Or socializing off the ice. 

So Sam kept on making breakfast for them every time he could stay over, putting the food on the counter from where Eric would take it to his living room. Eric still preferred them spending time in his house and (staying nights there, trying to explain that Sam’s place was just “too open” and his neighbors were too nosy, but always mentioning that he bought groceries if Sam wanted to cook. Sam couldn’t really complain about that too much, because Eric actually started offering going shopping together as well. The more time they spent together the more comfortable Eric actually got with their relationship and it made Sam feel a bit better.

One time after Sam stayed the night and they both took a shower (together, since they both actually woke up at the same time and Eric seemed to not want to let Sam go), Sam went to make breakfast. This time Eric stayed in the kitchen and watched Sam make toast. Sam did not comment, but noticed the other man took out the plates and forks, as well as glasses, and put them on the counter next to the stove.

Just when Sam put the toast, butter and jam on the plates, Eric snagged them both and carried to the living room without a word . Blinking in surprise, Sam took the glasses and followed him and when he entered the room Eric was already sitting on the couch with his plate in his lap.

“You have a day off,” Eric said after taking a fast bite of his toast.

“Yes?”

“I thought we could eat together,” Eric explained, glancing at Sam quickly, as if afraid of Sam’s reaction.

Sam smiled at that and sat down next to him, taking his own plate from the coffee table. “Okay,” he said and Eric exhaled quietly, looking more at ease. He leaned a bit against Sam, so their shoulders were touching, as they ate quietly and watched the news.

“You know,” Sam said after a while, when Eric ate the last bit of his toast. “It’d be more comfortable to eat in the kitchen.”

Eric only looked at Sam before he took a sip of juice.

“I… don’t like spending time in the kitchen.”

The admission did surprise Sam, but he didn’t pry. Instead he put a hand on Eric’s knee, offering his support. Eric sighed and looked at his glass.

“Eating breakfast together always meant trouble,” he murmured, not looking up. He did not say anything else, but Sam realized how hard admitting that must have taken to somebody like Eric, who was not a fan of sharing feelings. Sam only moved his hand to Eric’s thigh and squeezed gently. 

He didn’t need to know any details, now he knew that the other man would tell him if he wanted to, but he felt like this one breakfast was more important to their relationship than he had expected. Eric opened up to him and he was grateful for that trust. He smiled.

From that time they ate breakfast in the living room only.

 

2\. Sam liked his job, it paid well and he could help people, but some days he wanted nothing more than to stay in bed and not move for at least a week. He didn’t always have that luxury. Sometimes he would get a case that was very time consuming and it often led to Sam working extra hours and forgetting about sleep.

On those days Sam and Eric rarely had a chance to meet, but they exchanged texts and on difficult days even the most ordinary text Eric send to him could leave Sam smiling. Especially when Eric was planning their days off.

Their relationship was progressing, even if it was still difficult. Eric was still very distant about some topics and he got even better at avoiding situations he wasn’t comfortable with, like public displays of affection. Such a simple gesture like Sam putting his hand on Eric’s back or shoulder still led to Eric leaving the place right away, walking away while looking around him to see if anybody saw them.

But when they were at Eric’s or when Eric decided he wanted to spend some time at Sam’s place, Eric felt much more comfortable and much more affectionate and it made up for the distance between them in public. Eric even stayed the night at his place every so often, and Sam had to admit, when waking up in Eric’s bed, he learned to wake up early and prepare to leave. However, when they were in his bed, he usually ended up sleeping in. And on those days Eric would sleep in as well. He would snuggle up to Sam, press kisses to his shoulders, neck and chest and this easiness, this feeling of closeness between them, made Sam feel happy. At least Eric wasn’t hiding from him when they were in private.

The morning when he had his first day off in two months, Sam expected to wake up next to Eric, since he knew the other man planned to skip jogging that day.

After he woke up and didn’t find Eric next to him, he couldn’t help feeling disappointed. The bed was already cold, which meant the other man had left some time ago. Sam sighed and closed his eyes again, trying not to feel resigned.

The feeling, however, disappeared completely a few minutes later when he heard a crash coming from the corridor a loud “shit” muttered.

A few seconds later, Eric entered the bedroom holding a big tray. He smiled slightly when he noticed Sam.

“Hi, I… made breakfast,” he said and after stepping closer to the bed he put the tray in Sam’s lap. “You finally have a day off, so I thought I may make breakfast for a change, so you can, you know, sleep in.”

Sam looked at all the food. There was a plate with scrambled eggs, the smaller one with at least six slices of toast with butter and honey, some chopped tomatoes, a glass of milk, and a half-empty glass of juice, which was probably Eric’s. He took one toast and took a bite. He could feel Eric watching him for the whole time, as if waiting for his reaction.

“You didn’t have any jam, so I used some honey. I tried it and it’s not awful, so…”

“It’s good,” Sam said and took a forkful of eggs. He noticed a few black spots on it, they were a bit burned, but didn’t look bad. And they didn’t taste bad at all, even if Eric forgot about seasoning altogether. The best part, however, was how proud of himself Eric looked when Sam finished the first piece of toast.

“Have you eaten yet?” Sam asked, putting an empty glass on the nightstand, and when Eric did not answer Sam realized that he must have prepared everything for Sam first. “Come on, we can share,” he moved the plate of toast closer to Eric and got back to the eggs.

Eric sat down on the bed next to Sam and started eating as well.

After finishing the food they both laid back down and Sam put his head on Eric’s shoulder, wrapping one arm around Eric’s waist, while Eric was running fingers through Sam’s hair slowly.

“Thank you,” Sam murmured after a while and placed a soft kiss on Eric’s collarbone.

“No problem, Sammy.”

Sam smiled. It was a very good morning.

 

3\. Christmas holidays were a season Sam always enjoyed. He liked staying in his warm apartment, watching films, choosing gifts for everyone and cooking before Christmas. Meeting with friends and family, and the whole optimistic atmosphere always left him feeling better and smiling.

His first Christmas with Eric was unexpected, but really enjoyable, especially since Eric went through the trouble of decorating the house a bit. A Christmas tree and a few lights here and there, nothing overboard, but it was obvious that he tried and Sam loved him for that. Those unexpected little things Eric did for him always made Sam feel special. 

So, yes, Sam enjoyed Christmas and each of them spent with Eric ended up being pretty good.  
However, when Scot moved in with them, Sam ended up liking the holiday season even more.

Scot made Christmas even more special. Since it was his first time spending holidays with Eric and Sam he put decorations everywhere, and there was mistletoe in every single room. There were flickering lights in all possible colors in the living room and in Scot’s room and Christmas songs of Scot’s choice playing in the kitchen. Scot was smiling while putting up every single decoration he could find and it was hard not to smile back.

Scot prepared many decorations himself and all three of them were covered in glitter that probably wouldn't disappear anytime soon. It was great to see Scot so happy. He took Eric on late Christmas shopping when Eric admitted that he hadn’t bought any gifts yet, so Sam stayed at home, making sure they had everything prepared.

Christmas morning was even more exciting. Waking up earlier, unwrapping gifts and spending almost the whole day watching films and just enjoying themselves ended up being more exhausting than Sam expected. Scot was very energetic, but watching Scot building a snowman and throwing snowballs at Eric, was definitely rewarding.

Two days after Christmas Eric and Sam, after calling Joey’s and Carla’s parents, decided to let Scot spend some time at Carla’s place, since he really wanted to give them presents himself. After they ate pancakes Eric went to do the dishes and Scot ran to his room to prepare and Sam shook his head with a smile. Scot really had a lot of energy for someone who ate almost as much as Eric. Sam felt only like getting back to bed. He didn’t eat much, he was still full after the previous day’s supper, but still enough to make him sleepy again.

A few minutes later Scot was back, carrying his new, red bag, a gift from Carla. It seemed heavy. He put the bag by the door and walked to Sam, still smiling.

“I’ll be back before supper. Carla’s mom baked chocolate chip cookies and said I could bring you some,” he said, putting on his shoes. “But later you will go with me to try the new skates, right?” he looked up hopefully and Sam nodded.

“Sure. Assuming the ice rink will be open. I have no idea if they’re even open on Christmas. If not, we’ll take Eric and go tomorrow after dinner, okay?” 

“Yes! I’ll go tell Eric!”

“Just don’t get back too late, okay? And listen to Carla’s mom. And call if anything happens.”

“I know…” Scot rolled his eyes, but hugged Sam before disappearing in the kitchen. 

Sam went to the bedroom and laid down on the bed. Closing his eyes he burrowed himself under the covers. He had no idea how much time passed, but when he felt the bed dip, he opened one eye and looked up. Eric was sitting there, smiling at him and holding a tray of food in his hands.

Sam yawned. “Scot left already?”

“Yeah. Joey and his dad came to pick him up. He promised to call when he’s ready to get back. And now,” Eric put the tray on the nightstand, “we have the house to ourselves.” 

“And the tray?” Sam raised one eyebrow and Eric smirked, getting under the covers next to Sam. 

“That’s breakfast.”

“We already ate breakfast.”

“The second part of the breakfast, then. Keeping up with the tradition, you know. Breakfast in bed.”

Sam smiled when Eric moved closer to him and kissed him gently. “So, do you want to eat now, or later?”

“We have the whole day to eat breakfast, right?” Sam laughed as Eric leaned for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 16 of [Smallfandomfest](http://smallfandomfest.livejournal.com/) for the prompt Eric/Sam - _"Breakfast in bed."_.
> 
> Here is my second _Breakfast with Scot_ fic, because I love this film a lot and this fandom is just too fluffy for me to resist. The more fics the better. Enjoy, guys!
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**.
> 
> Also can be found **[*HERE*](http://megan-moonlight.livejournal.com/558909.html)**


End file.
